Confessions in the Cupboard
by Ellatrix Lestrange
Summary: When Draco and Harry get a rather humiliating magically binding dare at a party in the Room of Requirement, will the Bertie Bott's Every Flavours be spilled? A DM/HP slash fanfiction. Swearing and nudity. Set in eighth year Hogwarts. Erotica. Comedy/romance!


**Title:** Confessions in the Cupboard  
**Author:** Ellatrix Lestrange  
**Beta(s):** none  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** romance/humour/angst  
**Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
**Summary:** When Draco and Harry get a rather humiliating magically binding dare at a party in the Room of Requirement, will the Bertie Bott's Every Flavours be spilled? A DM/HP slash fanfiction. Swearing and nudity. Set in eighth year Hogwarts. Comedy/romance!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the wizarding world; I am merely a fan writing fan fiction, and giving Harry Potter the ending I wish it had. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros etc.

_I hope you enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Saturday evening, eighth year saw Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bullstrode, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Romilda Vane, Terry Boot, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Michael Corner, Padma Patil and Tracey Davis lounging in the Room of Requirement – which was currently conveniently decorated for a party – playing a game of 'Spin-the-Truth-or-Dare'; a game in which a person was chosen by the bottle, who could then choose between telling a truth or doing a dare. The room was scattered with bottles of Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pastie crumbs and other various wizarding sweets.  
"Good thing we didn't invite Hermione, Harry," giggled Ron.  
"You contemplated bringing Granger? Merlin, she'd try and stop us drinking _Pumpkin Juice_ in case we got drunk!"  
"Shut up, Parkinson!"  
"Oh, what a witty come-back, Weasel," drawled Draco. "Shut up yourself."  
"_You_ shut up, Malfoy," said Harry.  
"Oh yeah, Potter, you going to make me?"  
"Only if you want me to," said Harry, about to get up.  
"Stop it, Harry, it's what he wants," Ginny placed her hand on his knee.  
"Aren't you going to listen to your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend, you bloody idiot!"  
"You wish she was though, don't you?" Malfoy hissed.  
"No I do not!"  
"Boys, stop arguing, if you want the truth, that's what this game is for."  
"Amongst other things," winked Seamus.  
"Urgh, Finnigan, you're such a flirt," Millicent Bulstrode said, disgusted.  
"Don't worry, Bulstrode, I'd never flirt with you."  
Seamus received a slap around the face.  
"So, do we want to play, then?" Michael Corner asked.  
"Fine, I'll spin it," Cho piped up, looking at Harry and smiling.  
"No cheating, Chang," Draco eyed her suspiciously.  
"I won't!"  
Her blush gave her away.  
"I'll do it, then," said Parkinson, rolling her eyes as she span the empty Firewhiskey bottle, sending an unsuspecting chocolate frog that had been sitting on it flying.  
The group waited with baited breath as the bottle span. Finally it came to rest on a very startled-looking Harry.  
"Oh, great," he muttered.  
"So, Harry," smirked Parkinson, "truth or dare?"

_What would happen if I answered 'truth'? Only the risk of exposing the dark and forbidden secret of Horcruxes and end up with another Lord Voldemort._

"Dare."  
"Under the forces of _Alligatura _you will either do this dare or suffer the forfeit ."  
"I know, I know," he said weakly.  
"You may now stand in the cupboard whilst we come up with a dare."  
Harry apprehensively obeyed and stepped into the cupboard.

_Nothing can be as bad as Ron's last dare._

The poor red-head had been forced to wear a long, red silk dress for the rest of the evening. The thing clashed horribly with his hair, and once he'd put it on, the colour of the tips of his ears.

_But this means that there aren't many limits on the stuff they could be forcing me to do._

It was quite a vulnerable feeling, sitting in a cupboard. Harry strained his ears. All he could hear was much muffled giggling and excited voices obviously struggling to be restrained. There was a knock on Harry's door and a laugh.  
"You can come out now, Potter."  
Harry came out cautiously.  
"We've thought of a dare," giggled Padma.  
"I think you'll like this one, Potter, it might give you some much-needed experience for your virgin status," Malfoy snickered.  
Harry's heart sank.  
"_What_? What've I got to do?"  
"Well, Potter, it's a two-person dare."  
Everyone in the room watching him giggled or blushed.  
"The bottle will spin on another member of the circle," explained Parkinson. "Whoever the bottle lands on, you'll have to get into the cupboard with."  
Harry sighed in relief.  
"That's all? Then that's easy-"  
"No," she smirked. "You both have to be _naked_."  
Harry's heart stopped.  
"What? That's not fair! That's absolutely terrible in comparison to some of the ones you guys got! Pretending to hump a bed post? That's _nothing _against this!"  
"Okay then," sniggered Malfoy. "Do the forfeit."

_Yes, as if anyone would choose that! _

Streaking naked around the whole of Hogwarts didn't really sound like a good idea.  
"F- Fine, I'll do it!"  
"Good," sneered Bulstrode.  
Harry couldn't help but notice a hint of hope in her voice.  
"I'll spin again," volunteered Parkinson.  
"Can't Ron spin or something?"  
"Nope."  
"Fine," Harry grumbled, feeling extremely worried for his dignity.  
The girl gave Harry one more evil smirk, before turning back to the bottle and giving it a spin. His heart was thundering, and his cheeks were hot. He watched in terror as the bottle slowed. Terry, Parvati, Ginny, Bulstrode, Romilda, Malfoy. Harry stared at the bottle in horror, silently willing it to stir just one more place. It didn't.

_What?!_

"_What_?!"  
Harry heard Malfoy's voice as if he was a mile away.  
"N- No! I'm not going in that cupboard _nude_ with Malfoy! I hate him! He hates me! I'm not _gay_!"  
The room exploded in roars of laughter.  
"I'm not doing it," said the blonde Slytherin, looking panicked and very flustered.  
"_Okay then, do the forfeit_," Dean Thomas smirked, using Malfoy's earlier words for maximum effect; which was obviously achieved by the amount of laughter it received.  
"No! I am a _Malfoy_, I can't be seen running around school without clothes on!"  
"Then you'll just have to get in there with Harry," laughed Ginny, wiping away tears of mirth.  
"Isn't there some way around it?" Harry tried, his voice high.  
Everyone howled with laughter.  
"Nope. If you don't do agree to it in the next five minutes, you know what the curse will do."  
"This game is _ridiculous_! This game is-"  
"Magically binding? Time is ticking, Draco," she winked.  
"I'm not going to get in there with him!" Harry cried.  
"Is that your final word?"  
"W- No! Alright, _fine,_ I'll do it! But be warned, the lot of you, you'll be getting much worse dares yourselves in revenge!"  
"I knew you would, Harry," smiled Parkinson sweetly.  
"What do you mean, you 'knew I would'?"  
"Okay, so basically, you'll have to undress each other there – don't worry, there'll be a screen so we can't see – then get into the closet, stay in there for five minutes and then come out and re-dress. I don't know why you're making such a fuss," she spoke over the laughing.  
"We're undressing _each other_?"  
"Oh, fuck, Potter, why couldn't you choose truth, you bloody idiot?!"  
"We're waiting."  
Both Harry and Malfoy turned to look at the audience, only containing their laughter so as to hear the conversation.  
"Fine," said the blond coldly, glaring at nobody in particular.  
"There's the screen," said Parkinson, pointing to a low, thin, fold-up wall that had appeared.  
Harry glared into Malfoy's crimson face, before walking over to behind the screen, alarmed at how little of himself it covered; it was obviously that everybody could see from the top of his chest upwards, as there were a few giggles and gasps from the girls. The Slytherin hesitated for a moment, then stiffly followed suit.  
"You better not check me out, Potter," he hissed.  
"Check you out? Now why would I want to do that?"  
"Because you're as bent as a Weasley's broomstick, and everyone knows it."  
"_What_?!"  
"Oh, please, you think you're straight? You've only ever had two girlfriends, and every girl out there adores you."  
"I am _so_ not-"  
"Hey, guys? Enough of the chat. You know what to do!"  
"I hate you, Potter," he fumed.  
"I hate you too, Malfoy."  
"Well? Are you_ going_ to fucking take off my clothes or what?!"  
"A bit eager, aren't we?"  
"Well we're only increasing their excitement!"  
"Fine; let's just… do it. Don't look at me, I won't look at you. Promise?"  
"I'd even go the Unbreakable Vow way with that."  
"Good," Harry said.  
He gulped and placed a trembling finger on the top button of Malfoy's black shirt. He looked up into the other boy's eyes and saw a hint of fright and uncertainty in them. He closed his eyes and undid the button. The room wolf-whistled and Harry felt his already burning face grow ever hotter.  
"Kinky," giggled Seamus.  
"I'll do yours too," said Draco, his voice slightly dry. "You know, let's get it over with."  
Harry felt a warm hand on his dark red hoodie, and the slight tug of the zip. He took a breath and undid the next button; then the next, then the next, until Draco's shirt hung loosely open. He opened his eyes and glanced at the blond; he, too, looked panicked and uncomfortable, but he stepped behind Harry and began pulling the hoodie off his arms. Harry didn't move until Malfoy was back. He did the same to Draco's shirt, discarding it to the floor; everybody cackled. His heart was pounding very fast at being exposed to not only Malfoy, but also to half of his year group. He looked down at the Slytherin's pale yet firm chest.  
"Stop it," hissed Malfoy uncomfortably.  
"Sorry," Harry replied. "Do you… want to take off my top?"  
"I don't really have a choice."  
The blonde held the bottom of Harry's navy blue polo shirt and tugged it. Harry, feeling unbelievably foolish, lifted his arms to allow the boy to reveal him. Cool air hit his warm skin. He looked at Malfoy again. Malfoy stared back. Slowly, and uncertainly, the boy crouched down to his knees.  
"Things are getting hotter," said Romilda.  
Her comment triggered even more snorts of laughter. Harry tried desperately not to feel as the zip to his light blue jeans was unzipped. He felt his trousers drop to his ankles and his stomach did a back-flip; there was no going back now.  
"I'm sorry about this," whispered Malfoy unexpectedly.  
"Oh well, we were both stupid enough to sign that stupid vow thing."  
"Yeah. Remind me to never get drunk on Firewhiskey again?"  
He rose and came face to face with Harry. Harry felt indescribably humiliated standing there in front of Malfoy in only his boxers.  
"I can see Draco's boner from here," joked Goyle.  
This received so many sniggers that Harry wondered vaguely if there were any seventh years other than Ginny in the room.  
"Err, should I take off yours, now? Before we, um…"  
"Yeah…"  
Harry crouched to his knees, watching the boy's legs grown thinner as he went down. He looked up at him. Malfoy looked back down. Distantly, he could hear many people almost choking with laughter. Harry winced and un-zipped the Slytherin's flies. He looped his hands around the belt rings and gently pulled. Malfoy's trousers were a lot skinnier than Harry's.  
"Um, Malfoy? Could y- you sit down? Your jeans are too tight, I'll end up pulling you over."  
"R- Right."  
Malfoy, averting Harry's eyes, sat down with his legs in front of him. Harry crouched down too, lowering himself over the Slytherin's legs so as to pull down his waistband. A pro to this was that they were now hidden from the rest of the party, although this only seemed to increase their mirth.  
"Merlin, this looks sexual," groaned Malfoy.  
"I can't help it if you choose to wear trousers that suffocate your legs," Harry replied in a hoarse voice.  
"Well I didn't know I was going to be stripped by the Defeater of the Dark Lord, did I?" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
"Fuck, what the hell did we get ourselves into?"  
Harry finally released the boy's legs enough to easily tug the trouser legs off.  
"I have no idea."  
Harry's heart raced as he looked into Malfoy's worried silver eyes.  
"Err…"  
"Um…"  
"L- Let's just take th- them off without looking and go straight in the cupboard, okay?"  
"Yes," he croaked in reply.  
Harry tried not to gasp as he felt a pair of warm, shaking hands tighten around the sides of his boxers.  
"Merlin, Potter, you're such a v- virgin," said Malfoy, wincing as he slowly lowered them.  
The shock of cold air was even worse this time.  
"Having to spend your life fighting off one of the most dark and evil wizards that's ever lived doesn't really allow much time for a sex life," he said, his cheeks flaming.  
Harry stepped out of his underwear, feeling the most humiliated and vulnerable he had ever felt in his life; he could only be glad Malfoy wasn't taking advantage as he was in the same situation.  
"Yours now," he said awkwardly.  
"R- Right."  
Again, Harry watched the Slytherin's face; it was a picture of pure misery.  
"Da-dum da-dum," sang Neville in a suggestive voice.  
Laughter, whistles and sniggers filled the room.

_Dammit, why can't Neville still be unconfident?_

Harry placed his fingers around the waistband to the boy's boxers; he was shocked to hear the Slytherin let out a panicked, high-pitched squeak.  
"_Malfoy_? You just squeaked! Are you a virgin too?"  
"N- No, Potter!" Malfoy tried to spit.  
"Yeah you are! I _gasped_, but you practically _squealed_!"  
"I'm _not_ a virgin!"  
"Okay then, who was your first?" Harry countered.  
"Nob- Be quiet, you're the only virgin here!"  
"You haven't answered my question."  
He was still holding Malfoy's hips.  
"Err, Pans- Daphne Greengrass."  
"Make up your mind; or have you had so many that you can't remember?"  
"I am not a _slut_, Potter!"  
"Then just confess. It's not as if I've had it yet."  
"No."  
"You said 'no' instead of 'I have', Malfoy."  
"_Fine_! I'm a fucking _virgin_! But don't you dare tell _anyone_; living or dead!"  
"You could've just said so, I'm one too," he smiled uncertainly.  
Malfoy gave him a curious expression that made Harry's breathing speed up rapidly.  
"O- Okay then. Well, I guess since we're b- both… inexperienced," it was obviously painful for him to say that sentence; "then we're both in this together."  
Harry gulped.  
"Yeah."  
He shut his eyes and held his breath, before sliding the boy's underwear down to his feet, earning another gasp from Malfoy. He didn't open his eyes again until he was safely facing Malfoy's scarlet face again. The room howled with laughter.  
"So _fucking_ humiliating."  
"Sh- Shall we go in, then?"  
Harry clenched his sweaty palms.  
"Alright," Malfoy literally whimpered.  
"Boys, are you completely done yet?" Parkinson called.  
"Yes we bloody are, Pansy! Should we get in the flaming thing now?"  
Hoots of laughter came from the audience. Harry felt a chill wrap around his entire exposed body.  
"Yes, go on," she said.  
Harry could practically hear her smirk as he stared into the blonde Slytherin's face. Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World and Draco Malfoy, teenage ex-Death Eater were stood facing each other, stark naked and faces burning, in front of the majority of their year group.  
"They won't be able to see us as we go, will they?" Harry whispered to Malfoy.  
"I don't think so," he replied.  
"Yeah… Um, let's err, get in…"  
Harry followed Malfoy into the cupboard, very careful not to touch him in any way, shape or form. He turned back and got one last glimpse of the rest of the joyful party before the boy in front of him closed the door with a snap, and the noise of the laughter was muffled. Harry let out a deep, low breath and looked at the other boy through the slit of light pouring through the doors of the cupboard. The Slytherin did the same. He could feel the warmth radiating from all directions in the little space they had.  
"Merlin, Potter, this is worse that the ferret incident."  
"Undoubtedly," he whispered.  
"Just a friendly warning; if I feel anything, _anything_ brush against me, I am going to flipping murder you."  
"Why are you so convinced I'm gay?"  
"Some people just have a gay face."  
"I have a '_gay face'_?"  
"Yes," he said, swallowing loudly.  
"Takes one to know one."  
"So you're admitting it? You're gay?"  
"Not at all, I'm just saying that gays can mostly spot other gays; if you 'definitely know' I'm not straight, it only points in one direction."  
"Shut up, Potter."  
"Not denying it?"  
"Getting your hopes up?"  
"No. Merlin, we shouldn't be discussing our sexualities when we're both standing less than a foot from each other with nothing on."  
"Against our will."  
"O- Of course, I'm just saying."  
He could feel Malfoy's fast breathing on his face; a couple of inches away from him.  
"P- Potter?"  
Harry frowned at his panicked voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"W- What would you do if I was gay?"  
"What?!"  
Harry almost choked.

_Is Malfoy bent?_

"I'm just asking, Potter! I- It's obvious that you are, I just w- wondered that if we were both…"  
"G- Gay?"  
"Would there be any chance of us going out?"  
Harry's heart almost stopped beating.  
"M- Malfoy? Is this, err, your way of asking me out or something?"  
"Of course not!" Malfoy spluttered, his voice high.  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Disappointed?"  
"Not at all," lied Harry.

_Fucking hell, why did I feel so rejected just then?!_

"Are you, um, s- sure?"  
"Uhh, yeah," he gulped.  
The sound of Malfoy's frantic breathing was considerably loud.  
"You don't sound sure."  
"Why, did you want me to be?"  
"N- No."  
"You've got a bit of a stutter there," he commented.  
"Fuck it, Potter," he whimpered.  
"You know, I'm getting the impression that you were disappointed that I wasn't disappointed."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked frantically.  
"Calm down," hushed Harry, "I th- think, umm… Are you gay?"  
"For Merlin's sake!"  
"I'm only asking, Malfoy, your voice is incredibly high and you're soaking the entire interior of this cupboard with your sweat."  
"Shut up," he hissed.  
"Malfoy, stop hitting me with your elbows!"  
"I don't mean too, your arms are in my personal space; I don't know where to put mine."  
"W- Well can't you put them by your sides?"  
"Not enough room," he said, giving a very un-Draco-Malfoy-ish grunt.  
"Then why don't you put them up on the bar at the top?"  
"Potter, I'll look like a total idiot when the door's opened, I don't want to look as if I'm pole dancing!"  
"Oh, shit, yeah."  
There was silence.  
"I fucking hate those bastards."  
"I know what you mean; Ron was too busy fixing his dress to help me out."  
"We'll get them back."  
Harry grinned.  
"What should we do?"  
"Murder them."  
"If only."  
"I'm not kidding, I know a way to give them heart attacks."  
"Malfoy, if you're talking deep-dark-evil-unforgivable-terrible-curses I'm afraid to say that I won't be so happy to help."  
"It's not a curse, as such."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Well… Don't get me wrong, but we'd need to snog."  
"Snog? _What_? Are you _kidding_?"  
"Not at all, and no, I'm not gay-"  
"Of course not."  
"But imagine their reactions if they opened the doors and we were kissing."  
"Malfoy, that is so, so, incredibly gay."  
"Potter, c'mon, just imagine it!"  
"I am, they'd all be frozen."  
"Then why don't we do it?"  
"Because I'm straight?"  
"No, you're not."  
"Yeah I am! What's wrong with you? You're all accusing me of having a crush on you, checking you out and getting turned on, then you suddenly suggest that we_ kiss_?"  
"Only to surprise them!"  
Harry heard the high panic in his voice.  
"You are gay, aren't you?"  
"No!"  
"You're obviously trying to hide it, Malfoy."  
"Potter, please stop!"  
"You thought it would look sexual if you had your arms raised, but it wouldn't if we were snogging nude?"  
"Please?"  
"Alright, you're begging me to let you snog me. You are not straight!"  
"Just to trick them?"  
"You have a crush on me!"  
"Well it's not like you like girls either!"  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Potter-"  
"Is it?"  
"Fine! I'm bloody _bent_ for you! I've been flaming _drooling _over you ever since that day you saved me from the fire. I want to be the one to finally comb your stupid scruffy hair, I want to be the one to look into those green eyes, I want to be the one you send your adorable, lopsided grins to! I do _not _want to be your fucking arch enemy, I never have done!"  
Harry was stunned. No noise came out of his throat.

_Draco Malfoy fancies me._

He made a small choking noise.  
"H- Hell, Malfoy, really?! I wasn't _actually_ expecting you to!"  
"You weren't?" he groaned.  
"No! I thought you wanted to snog me so I'd get a crush on you, then you could make fun of me for it, I was only trying to make you stop it, I had no clue you actually had… feelings for me."  
Neither spoke.  
"Fuck my life."  
"Why the hell do you have a crush on me? We've never even liked each other, and it's not as if I'm attractive."  
"'_It's not as if you're attractive_?' _I_ fancy you! I'm _Draco Malfoy_, I'm almost the most handsome person in the school!"  
"So modest."  
Malfoy looked down, a few strands of hair falling over his eyes.  
"Yeah, well."  
Harry watched Draco, his face showing obvious embarrassment and sadness.

_'Ever since that day you saved me from the fire'?_

Harry thought back to that moment in the Room of Requirement. Back to the blonde's face; the tears and sweat shining on his gaunt cheekbones, his face scrunched up in fear and effort. The blood dripping down his forehead, the way he had sagged as he realised that Harry had flown passed him; his mouth dropping open when he realised Harry had turned around, the disbelieving hope on his face.

_Hell, I must have been the best thing he'd ever seen in his life._

The Slytherin in front of him showed fear and burning humiliation in his grimace. Harry felt his heart unexpectedly lurch at the sight. In Malfoy Manor, Harry had felt the same when he understood that Malfoy was trying to hide his identity; his heart had been hammering, he was worried for his friends' lives, he was desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. Then the blonde had taken a deep breath and shook his head, fear and worry in his eyes.

_And at that moment, he was the best thing I'd ever seen in my life._

Perhaps having Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad after all. Harry hesitated, then smiled and spoke:  
"So Malfoy, are we doing that kiss?"  
The Slytherin froze.  
"W- What?"  
"You know, to scare the others?"  
"_You actually want to do it_?" he asked incredulously. "Now you know I definitely have nothing platonic in mind?!"  
"Well why wouldn't I? It's not as if I have anything platonic in mind either."  
"Y- You want to do this as a s- sexual thing?"  
"Why not?" smiled Harry.  
"Are you s- serious?" he asked, the slight suspicion in his silver eyes overlapped with hope.  
"Yeah, of course," he grinned, "but we better start now, our time in here will be up shortly.  
"Thank you," gasped Malfoy, "I hadn't got a clue you liked me back. I genuinely can't believe it."  
"Come on, we have a party to prank," he winked.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Certain," Harry smiled, placing a hand on the Slytherin's cheek.  
Malfoy looked up, smiling. His eyes fluttered closed, and Harry's did the same. He slowly, but surely moved forward and captured Malfoy's lips with his own. He felt the blonde gasp, and was surprised that he hadn't done the same - the Slytherin's lips were amazing. They were somehow softer than both Ginny and Cho's, and curled into a smile whilst still kissing. They had the faintest taste of sweet Butterbeer on them.

_So he lied, he hadn't tried the Firewhiskey._

It was the best thing both the Gryffindor and Slytherin had ever felt in their lives.  
"Boys! You can come out now," sniggered an unsuspecting Pansy Parkinson.  
Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Potter's.  
"Let's scare the hell out of them," he whispered, before moving forward again and repeating the slow kiss.  
"Hey, guys! I said your time's up, you can finally leave."  
"Just open it, Pansy! Use a spell, you idiot, you're a witch."  
"If you say so."  
Harry grinned inwardly as he thought of their reactions, and pressed down on Draco's lips harder. His eyelids were suddenly bathed in orange light as the wardrobe door swung open. Harry waited, unbelievably nervous, until he heard gasps and yells from what felt like a very long way away.  
"_Fucking hell_!"  
"Are they _kissing_?!"  
Draco licked Harry's lips. The Gryffindor met his tongue with his own, and the kiss deepened.  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are snogging!"  
"Someone pinch me."  
"_Bloody hell, Harry_!"

_Poor Ron, he's probably about to faint._

As he'd suspected, there was a loud thud that indicated his fall.  
"Man down," said the recognisable voice of Seamus. "I foresaw this little relationship between them weeks ago."  
"Of course you did, Finnigan. Oh, Merlin, they're all over each other!"  
"They haven't even noticed we're watching them!"  
"It's time to come out of the closet," laughed Neville.  
The gasps soon turned to laughter, hard, uncontrollable howls of laughter. At this change, oxygen became a problem, and Harry broke the contact, looking into the Slytherin's eyes shyly but happily. Malfoy was wearing a triumphant smile and his eyes glistened with both mirth from the prank, and happiness from the success in getting his new boyfriend.  
"They've surfaced!" squealed Padma Patil.  
"Do you think they can hear us? Oi, Potter! Malfoy!" bellowed Goyle.  
Draco winked at Harry, before mustering an amused attempt at an expression of nonchalance and turning to the stunned and disbelieving party.  
"Yes?"  
"You're snogging Harry Potter!"  
Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at the raven-haired Gryffindor.  
"Oh, yes, I do believe I am," he said simply.  
Harry broke down into hysterical laughter at this, Draco losing his act and immediately following. He doubled over, clutching the blonde's shaking shoulders for support.  
"M- Mission accomplished, babe," managed the Slytherin.  
"Babe? I like it, it's much better than 'Scarhead'," grinned Harry.  
"Fucking hell, how long have they been together?"  
"Months, by the looks of things!"  
"Months? I'd say about thirty seconds; but then again, I lost track of time," said Draco smugly.  
"Lucky bastard's kissing Draco Malfoy!"  
"Lucky bastard's kissing Harry Potter!"  
"Yes, I suppose I am rather lucky," he whispered to the blonde alone. "How did it work out like this? I would've never realised if luck hadn't made the bottle choose you."  
"I'm luckier," he grinned, before gently sliding a hand to hold his cheek and kissing him softly.  
"Hell, I should drink Firewhiskey more often," he spoke against Harry's lips.  
"You didn't, it was Butterbeer!"  
"Well you didn't either!"  
"No, but I never claimed I did," he smiled.  
"Fine," he said fondly.  
"We should have done this ages ago."  
"Yes, we should. Now shut up, I'm trying to kiss you."


End file.
